


Personally, I hate you. ••Eugene x Cassandra••

by LyingKiwichi



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Angry make out sessions, Cassandra x Eugene, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, i guess, rapunzel started it, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26616442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyingKiwichi/pseuds/LyingKiwichi
Summary: Rapunzel locks Eugene and Cassandra in a jail cell, with a puzzle being the only way out. She wants them to work together to get out, but her plan doesn't go quite as she planned...
Relationships: Cassandra/Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Personally, I hate you. ••Eugene x Cassandra••

**Author's Note:**

> Hah, I got this idea from watching that one episode last night. Lowkey the whole time I kinda just wanted them to angrily make out. These two have a dynamic that reminds me of Kokichi and Miu, and that makes me very happy.

Rapunzel quickly locked the cell door, smirking at the two in the cell. "You two are going to get along, by solving a puzzle of my own design."

Eugene blinked. "Blondie, don't do this-"

"Uh uh. Nope. You gotta work together to escape, otherwise you'll be here forever!" Rapunzel started laughing evilly. "Oh! But I made cookies." She handed them the cookies, before skipping off. 

Cass sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I literally hate my life."

"Okay miss cobra, how do we get out of here."

"Gee, you aren't trying very hard to 'work together' now are you, Eugene?"

Eugene rolled his eyes. "You aren't really doing much better…"

"Alright, well anyways… "

Eugene was just eating the cookies, sitting on one of the beds. 

Cass was trying to figure out what the first clue was, until… "Eugene! Give me the cookies!"

"What? No! Get your own cookies!"

"oh shut up! You ate all mine!" Cass snatched two of the cookies from Eugene, staring at them. "...x6, y15… these are numbers for a grid, Rapunzel must've hidden a loose brick in the wall!"

"... So can I eat the cookies now, or…?"

Cass rolled her eyes, before looking over at the wall. She felt around before finding the loose brick. "Aha!" Removing the brick, she found an old spring. 

"Wow, a rusty spring?"

"... And on your first guess too." She continued to feel around the small hole. "Hey, look, there's another clue."

Eugene rolled his eyes, moving closer to Cass. "What does it say?"

"'Follow my lead'… what? How do we follow her lead?"

Eugene thought a second, before it dawned on him. "Not 'lead', 'led'!" He smiled. "Different words, same spelling." Eugene pointed to a pencil on the ground. 

Cass stepped over, and in a small crack was a gear, and another clue. She smiled a bit. 

The two continued to find bits and pieces with the help of Rapunzel's clues. 

Soon enough, they reached the last clue. Cass flipped over the mirror that was in the room, finding the last piece. 

"Ugh, another useless item." She sighed, tossing the piece into the oile.

"Congratulations! You've found the castles junk drawer."

"Me?? You had a part in this too!"

"Well, I was the smart one."

"You barely did anything!"

"I'm the one who did anything at all!"

"Okay that's it!" Cass stood, causing Eugene to stand up just as quickly. "Why are you so self centered?!"

"And why are you so cold hearted all the time?!"

The two argued back and forth, Eugene stepping closer, which only caused Cass to step back. 

"I don't know how Rapunzel can think I can get along with someone as cold hearted as you" Eugene shouted, causing Cass to scoff

"I don't get why Rapunzel thinks I'd even like you at all! I hate you!" 

"Yeah?? Well I hate you too!" Eugene quickly pushed Cass against the wall to prove his point. But, within seconds, Eugene had slammed his lips onto Cass', kissing her roughly. 

Cass kissed back just as rough, gripping the collar of Eugene's jacket tight. 

Eugene held her against the wall, pushing himself against her. Cass reached her hands up, tugging harshly Eugene's hair, and pulling him closer. 

Eugene licked her lip slowly, before pushing his tongue past her lips, quickly exploring her entire mouth. Cass only returned the gesture, tilting her head to get better access. 

Eugene moved his hands down, wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her closer to him. 

Soon enough, the two pulled away, panting heavily. "I.. I fucking hate you…" Eugene muttered, biting her lip slightly. 

"I hate you just as much, Eugene.." And almost instantly, Cass brought him back in again, kissing him just as rough as before. 

Eugene returned it eagerly, moving his hands back to her waist, slowly slipping his fingertips under her shirt. 

Cass didn't protest against it, she only tugged on his hair and pulled him closer. Eugene took this as an invitation, and he slid his hand further up her shirt, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He slid his hands up until they reached her breasts, and he lightly squeezed them, earning a gasp from Cass. 

He smirked against her lips, continuing to lightly squeeze and massage her boobs. Cass only pushed her tongue into Eugene's mouth, groaning lightly. 

Eugene moved his hands down yet again to start tugging off her shirt, when he heard a small gasp. Quickly, they pull away, turning their heads in the direction of the gasp. 

And of course, standing there outside the cell, was Rapunzel. 

She blinked a bit, wide eyed. "... Well. I, uh… I think my plan worked a little too well… heh."

"U-Uh, Blondie, listen--"

"Rapunzel- you didn't see anything."

Rapunzel stifled a small giggle, covering her mouth. "Uh huh. I didn't see anything."

Cass just blushed, as she glared at Rapunzel. "If you tell anyone I won't hesitate to murder you."

Rapunzel nodded, smiling sweetly. "Gotcha! I'll leave you too it then~~" And with that, she started skipping off

Cass sighed, before she realized… "nO, RAPS, LET US OUT PLEASE--"

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of posting this to my wattpad, but who knows man. 
> 
> I think this account will be for mini stories and stuff like that...


End file.
